


The Power of Sugar Cookie Chapstick

by 010321cal



Series: Christmas-y Prompts [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Cute, Fluff, M/M, because i dont know how to write anything else, could be au, happy holidays, if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- The Power of Suga Kookie ChapstickPairing- Yanase Yuu & Onodera RitsuFandom- Sekai-ichi HatsukoiWorld- AnimePrompt- Suga Kookie ChapstickWarning(s)- 2 swear words in the author notes. suggestive themes (maybe). shounen-ai. may seem ooc. could be au.Disclaimer- i don't own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi or anything like that. all i own is the plot.(Also posted under my other accounts, which are under the same username)





	

 

 

 

 

  
**Title-** The Power of Suga Kookie Chapstick

**Pairing-** Yanase Yuu & Onodera Ritsu

**Fandom-** Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi

**World-** Anime

**Prompt-** Suga Kookie Chapstick

**Warning(s)-** 2 swear words in the author notes. suggestive themes (maybe). shounen-ai. may seem ooc. could be au.

**Disclaimer** \- i don't own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi or anything like that. all i own is the plot.

　

　

Ritsu was reapplying the chapstick while looking at himself in the mirror. He brought the uncapped chapstick bottle up to his lips and rubbed it thoroughly over his top lip, and then moved on to his bottom lip. When he finished applying it he rubbed his lips together a couple time before smacking them together.

　

When he was done, he recapped the bottle and put it back in his pocket. He turned around and left the bathroom and he sat himself down on the sofa in the living room.

　

He could hear his boyfriend rummaging around in the other room. He heard footsteps, and turned to his left, seeing his boyfriend of 3 years slowly making his way up to him. He watched as his boyfriend sat down on the sofa also, near him.

　

Ritsu didn't like the distance between the older and him (even though they were not even 3 centimeters apart), so he took matters into his own hands.

　

Yuu watched as his boyfriend got up and moved until he was in front of him. Yuu looked up in surprise as his boyfriend sat down on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs and his arms around his neck. Ritsu leaned closer to Yuu, lips nearly touching.

　

"I got this new chapstick yesterday" Ritsu whispered to the crimson eyed boy. Yuu hummed.

　

"Did you now?" Yuu asked, cuddling slightly closer to his younger boyfriend. Ritsu's face flushed as he nodded.

　

"Yeah, Suga Kookie, this time, you know, since it's near the holidays and all... do you like it Yuu-Kun? Does it taste good?" Ritsu coyly asked his lover. Yuu gave him a small smirk before nodding.

　

Yuu leaned down and pressed his lips gently on Ritsu's, leaving them there for a minute before pulling away. "Mmm, you taste wonderful Ritsu-Koi~"

　

**OMAKE**

　

Ritsu was a blushing mess by the time his boyfriend pulled away. He buried his face in Yuu's neck and whined.

　

_"Yuu-Kun!"_

　

Yuu just chuckled softly and gave a slight grin at his younger lover and cuddled closer.

　

_**OWARI** _

　

A/N; ehh, hope you like it... ~OtakuCalSama

A/A/N; i hate editing so fucking much~ like whyyyyyyyyy?!???? anyway, merry christmas and all that shit... ~OtakuCalSama

A/A/A/N; I didn't realize I put Suga Kookie instead of Sugar Cookie until after I finished editing. like wow. obviously I've been reading too much BTS fanfiction lately. ~OtakuCalSama

**Author's Note:**

> If asked, i'd consider writing a sequel, or rewriting this into a chaptered fic! just leave a comment on the story or on any of my other accounts!


End file.
